


Ghosts

by Lindenharp



Series: Two Travellers [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Temporary Character Death, mention of canon character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've both seen a lot of violence and have ghosts who haunt their memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/gifts).



“Jack, I’m sorry! I have to find the boy!” He peers anxiously at his companion, crouched on an unstable ledge, forty metres up.

“Go! I’ll be fine.”

The Doctor sprints after the kidnappers, trainers crunching on gravel. Behind him, there’s an echoing crash. He hopes Jack is safely dead, not broken and bleeding.

It takes two hours to sort the kidnappers and return T’geet to his parents. Jack is there, whole and well, but his dusty, tattered clothing tells another tale.

Later, Jack whispers, “Thank you. The boy… he made me think about…”

“Yeah.”

“…Stephen.”

The Doctor nods silently. _Adric._


End file.
